And with a broken wing
by Star-Struck Paradise
Summary: Lorelai looks back into Rory's childhood, to a lonely bird that was found.


And with a broken wing... [ONE PARTER]

Summary: Lorelai looks back into Rory's childhood, to a lonely bird that was found.

A/N: This is a one parter. It's pretty cute. Enjoy! And please review! Oh, and I'd like to thank CaliforniaDreamer for the title.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I do not own Gilmore Girls. I just own the bird!! The lyrics belong to the noted people, obviously.

----------

And with a broken wing

She still sings

She keeps an eye on the sky

With a broken wing

She carries her dreams

Man you ought to see her fly

A Broken Wing, Martina McBride

A poor orphan girl named Maria

Was walking to market one day

She stopped for to rest by the roadside

Where a bird with a broken wing lay

The Gift, Aselin Debison

----------

Lorelai pulled a photo album off the shelf and carefully wiped off the thin layer of dust that had managed to form on the side since the last time it had been opened. She lifted the pale pink cover, gently turning the slowly aging pages, until she found her favorite picture. She ran her fingers over the face of happy little four-year-old Rory, holding a small bird so very tenderly. Rory had always been such a cute kid, especially on the day she found that bird.

----------

Rory had been circling the weeping willow behind the inn for nearly an hour. Lorelai couldn't help but smile when she thought about how the poor old tree must have heard the same jokes over and over several times. Lorelai couldn't bear to tell Rory that the tree wasn't sad and didn't need to be cheered up. A little kid needed entertainment, and telling jokes to a tree was the cheapest kind of amusement Lorelai could think of.

Lorelai returned from her daze when she realized that Rory was no longer revolving around the tree. She was kneeling down, her gaze focused on the ground. She looked up momentarily to call Lorelai over with a wave. "Mommy, look!"

Lorelai ran over, anxious to see what could fascinate her daughter more than the tree. Before she reached Rory's side, Lorelai could hear the chirping of a bird; it sounded like the chirp of an injured bird. A moment later, Lorelai saw the bird making the racket. A poor tiny robin was lying on the ground, attempting to fly with a broken wing.

"We have to help it," Rory said.

"You know, that's a good idea, kid," Lorelai said before going into their garden shed home to get a home for the wounded bird and a camera.

Rory held the bird for Lorelai to take a picture, and then she placed it softly in the washcloth-lined shoebox.

"Ready to go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yay!" Rory said, jumping to her feet. "Can I bring the bird?"

Lorelai hesitated, but she couldn't say no to that adorable, pleading face. "Sure, kiddo."

----------

Moments later, the bell on the door of Luke's Diner rang as the duo arrived. They plopped into two of the chairs at the counter, right across from the coffee pot. Luke was already on his way over, after delivering a hamburger to Miss Patty. He glanced at the shoebox and reached for a coffee cup.

"What's in the shoebox?"

"Bir--"

"Brand new pair of shoes," Lorelai interrupted.

"Why did you bring shoes in the diner?"

"Because we just bought them."

"Never mind. Coffee." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Two please!" Rory said, causing Luke to roll his eyes and grab another cup.

When the coffee was poured and Luke had walked away, Rory turned to her mom.

"Why did you lie?"

"You want coffee?"

"Duh."

"Luke would throw us out if he knew we had a bird in here."

"Oh." Suddenly Rory had an idea. "Mommy, can we give the bird coffee?"

"Honey, birds don't like coffee."

Rory's jaw dropped. "They don't?!"

----------

After a few cups of coffee each and plenty of ridicule from Luke, Rory dragged Lorelai back out of the diner and onto the sidewalk.

"What should I name the bird?"

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's...a girl! She let us put her in my shoebox," Rory said, giggling.

"Then why don't we name her...Samantha," Lorelai suggested after a bit of thought.

"Samantha?" Rory contemplated the idea. "Why?"

"Because," Lorelai said, gesturing to the shoebox, "that's what the shoes are called that came in this box and are now hidden somewhere between your bed and the floor."

"Samantha? Sa-man-tha. Samantha. Hi, Samantha," Rory said decidedly.

----------

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Rory said, interrupting Lorelai's thoughts.

"Remembering."

"Well, come on. Luke's waiting for you!"

Lorelai stood, smoothing her wedding dress, and took a deep breath before hugging Rory. "This is it."

"Yep. It is."

Lorelai handed Rory her shoes, holding the shoebox while she put them on, and they walked out the door together.


End file.
